Passionate Changes
by ItsNotMyBirthday
Summary: PASSIONATE CHANGES is the result of my very intense reaction to a specific scene in an episode of NCIS: Los Angeles called "No More Secrets." The scene was devastating to me because it left two of the characters separated that should never be apart. He left to go back to Los Angeles, and she stayed behind in Havana. What I wrote is my dream scenario for them.


**1**

Joelle glanced at the Russian girl, and then patted her shoulder. She felt bad for Anna, having already been on the same page concerning Callen. Instinctively, she knew that Anna was in love with him.

"Are you ready?"

Anna nodded, not daring to speak. She hobbled along, grimacing in pain from the gunshot wound near her knee.

Joelle looked for Lionel Fernandez, and spied him as he was scurrying into a nearby covered jeep. She ran like the wind, and caught up with him.

"Oh, no you don't, you snake! You are going to take us to the hospital! Anna got shot, and she needs help," she growled.

Lionel grinned. "Oh, my dear Jo, why are you so angry?" He reached a hand out to stroke her face.

Joelle slapped at him, and then bit her tongue to prevent herself from snapping at him. "I'm not angry," she hissed, "but I can show you if you'd like."

Lionel shook his head, feeling his heart rate increase abruptly. "That won't be necessary, dear Jo," he pleaded. "We will wait for you. Tell your friend to get in the jeep."

Joelle nodded, and then went back to help Anna. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Anna replied in a monotone. She was feeling anything but fine.

**2**

Hetty made her way down to the hotel where Joelle and Anna have been staying. She saw Joelle.

"Where is she, Ms. Taylor?"

"I…I don't know, Hetty. One minute she was standing right next to me, and the next? I don't know. I don't even know how she left."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Joelle glared at the small woman. "Yes, because it's the truth!"

Hetty made a face. "I see," she said slowly. "Where did she go?"

"I truly do not know. I know she wanted to go back."

Hetty raised her eyebrows. "Indeed? She told Mr. Callen that she couldn't go back."

In the gloom, Joelle smiled weakly. "I know. I was standing next to her when she told him."

"Hmmph," muttered Hetty. "Is Ms. Kolcheck all right?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"What does that mean? I know she got shot in the leg."

Joelle backed away from Hetty. "I took her! I told Callen I would take her to get her leg looked at, and I did."

"Did you really take her to the hospital, Ms. Taylor?"

Joelle thumped into a tree, and then turned around to glare at it. Hetty looked at her funny.

"Yes!" Joelle squeaked, moving away from the tree. "Yes, I took her! I said I would." She rubbed her head where she had bumped it on the tree. "Look, Hetty. What's going on?"

Hetty looked up at the young woman. "Nothing. Nothing is going on. I just need to know where Ms. Kolcheck is so I can bring her home."

Joelle frowned. "What about me?"

"Ms. Taylor, I appreciate everything you've done for this case, but I'm afraid you're on your own, or you can contact your superiors at the CIA. You hurt Callen when you betrayed him, and I don't take kindly to one of my agents being hurt."

"I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped!"

Hetty narrowed her eyes. "Really, Ms. Taylor? You could have come clean before you betrayed Callen, but you didn't."

"That's not fair!"

"Isn't it?" Hetty squinted at her. "Have safe travels, Ms. Taylor."

**3**

Hetty took a picture out of her wallet and showed it to the airport agent at the service desk. "Has this girl been here tonight?"

"Yes," the agent replied, "but she didn't stick around. She left with some guy before the flight was announced."

"Oh, bugger!"

**4**

Hetty grumbled silently, and made her way to her own check-in line. She was waved through, and strode purposefully down the corridor to the plane. She was checked in at the door, and then made her way to her seat. She sank into it gratefully, and closed her seatbelt. She didn't bother tilting the seat; she wanted to doze and did not want to be disturbed while in flight.

**5**

"Darius, you should not be doing this. I do not need help," Anna objected.

"Really? You can barely stand up."

"I can!" Anna straightened up, leaning surreptitiously on her left leg.

But, Darius Reznikov knew. "Not smart, Anna." His eyes twinkled. "What would my new brother say if he finds out that I let you travel without an escort?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "He wouldn't say anything."

Darius shook his head. "Not true. He knows you got shot, too, so, come on." He took her by the hand and led her to a private jet. He signaled the guard in the doorway, and the man let down the steps.

Guiding her, Darius followed Anna up the ladder, and into the small airplane. He escorted her to a bay of seats in the middle of the plane, away from the windows.

Anna sat down, and then Darius shoved an ottoman over to her so she could put her feet up. He buckled it in place, then sat down, and buckled himself in.

"I need to get to LA," she said.

Darius nodded. "I understand. You'll get there. I won't be going with you. I have some business to take care of in New York."

She perked up. "Yes?"

He shook his head. "No. Need to know only."

Dejectedly, Anna sighed. "I see." She buckled her seatbelt, and the plane took off.

**6**

Arriving in Los Angeles in the late afternoon, Anna hailed a cab, and had it bring her to the boat shed. She paid the fare, and made her way to the door where she picked the lock. She opened it very slowly, hoping that nobody was there. Scanning the big room quickly, she saw that she was alone. She closed and locked the door, and made a beeline to the shower.

Wrapping herself in a huge towel, Anna crossed over to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. She took two buns from a bag, and a brick of American cheese from the fridge. In no time at all, she had made two sandwiches, and a cup of tea. She brought her goodies over to the living room and put her feet up on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes, Anna relaxed after she finished her meal.

She could not turn off her thoughts. She had sensed that Hetty was coming, and did not want to talk to her. Not yet. She didn't want to talk to Callen either, but that could no longer be avoided, and she decided to wait for him here, at the boat shed.

Moaning and grumbling, Anna got up and returned to the bathroom, and pored through the bureau, looking for some clothing that would fit. She got dressed quickly, and then ran her fingers through her hair, trying to detangle it. Making a face, she looked for a comb, and found one in the top drawer. She painstakingly combed out her hair, fleetingly thinking it needed to be cut because it was so long. Then she changed her mind. She fluffed her hair, and then shook her head. Satisfied, Anna shook out and hung up the wet towels, and then straightened the bathroom so it looked presentable.

She sat at the dining room table and read an old paper that someone had left, and realized that it had been Arkady, since it was printed in Russian. She wondered where he was.

After a little while, Anna cocooned herself in the afghan that was draped over the back of the couch. She snuggled into the couch, grateful that she could sleep on something soft. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

**7**

Arkady was pacing back and forth, irritating Callen.

"Will you please sit down, Arkady?"

The older man stopped in his tracks. "Why you want me to sit? I can't sit. I am worried. I am worried about my Anna."

A brief smile crossed Callen's face. "I am worried about her, too, but will you please sit down, Arkady?" he pleaded.

Snorting, Arkady sank into the lone armchair. "Callen, what you want from my daughter?"

The younger man closed his eyes, and bowed his head for a moment. Then he looked up at the older man. "I don't know, Arkady. I swear I don't."

"Callen, when she was in hospital, I said you were lying to me. You still lying."

Callen glared at him. "No, I'm not."

Arkady guffawed. "You are," he accused. "You not being truthful to self. I know you love my Anna. I saw you with her when she in hospital."

"Saw?!" Callen objected. "I didn't lay a hand on her!"

"I know that," Arkady said, "and I didn't say you did. I said I saw you with her. You not touch her. Callen, you sat with her every single day and every single night so she wouldn't be alone. I see the love you have for her. You not saying it, but it's there."

Callen looked at him, shaken to the core. How could Arkady know such a thing when he didn't know himself? At one time, he did love Anna, but they had separated because neither was ready for a commitment. When he learned that she had been beaten and was in the hospital, something in him cracked and melted, and he couldn't wait to be with her. Seeing her bloodied, broken, and helpless cut him to the quick. He didn't want to admit it, but the entire time he sat with her, he prayed to God and asked Him to heal her. He wanted nothing more than to love her and be with her for the rest of his life, and the intensity of his love for her scared him to death. He had never loved anyone like this, not even Joelle.

**8**

Voices woke Anna. When she sat up and saw the time, she realized that she had slept through the night without waking up. She flipped off the couch, and put the afghan back where it belonged, and then made sure that the kitchen was cleaned up properly. After, she made her way into the Interrogation room. She did not want to have to use the escape hatch, but she would if she had to. She froze.

"Somebody's been here!" Deeks declared.

"Oh, stop it," Kensi contradicted him. "How would you even know that?" She glanced around the room, looking to see if anything was amiss.

"I just do!" He walked around, checking various things, including the fridge. He pulled the brick of cheese out and opened the wrapper. "Ah-hah! Look here, Kensalina! This has been cut!"

Kensi made a face. "You're ridiculous."

"Say what you will, my lady, but I know someone was here." He put the cheese back and grabbed the bag of buns. He dumped it out on the counter. "Hah!" he yelped. "There are only eight left!"

"You are becoming certifiable!" Kensi replied, sitting at the dining room table. "You're paranoid."

Deeks shook his head. "No, I'm not. There are eight rolls now, and yesterday, there were ten."

"How on earth would you know that? Are you a computer in disguise?"

Deeks replaced the rolls, and tied the bag closed. "Say what you will, my love, but I know that someone was here." He put the bag into the breadbox.

Kensi shook her head. "Nothing has been touched."

He joined her. "That is not true, baby. The rolls and the cheese were." He smiled at her.

In spite of herself, Kensi laughed. "You're such a drama queen."

Deeks laughed. "Think what you like, but my gut instinct never lies."

"That's because it's in stink," she replied, with a smirk. She stood up. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please, baby," said Deeks, picking up the newspaper. "Oh, ho! I know who it was!"

Kensi whirled around and looked at him. "You most certainly do not!"

He got up to waggle the paper in her face. "It was Arkady!"

She snatched the paper from him before he could thwack her with it. Glancing at it, she snickered. She hated when he was right. Trying hard not to grin, she handed the paper back to him. "You win."

"But Arkady didn't eat the food," a soft voice said. "I did."

Deeks nearly jumped out of his skin. "Anna!"

Kensi was rattled, but she didn't show it. "Where did you come from?"

Anna sat down at the dining room table. "I…I was in the Interrogation room."

"You slept there?!"

"Don't mind him," Kensi said. She held out a mug.

"Yes, please," Anna said. "No, I did not sleep there. I slept here on the couch."

"Where's Arkady?" Deeks demanded.

"Martin Deeks!" Kensi cautioned. "She is not a suspect!"

"Thank you, Kensi," Anna said. She accepted the coffee, and took a sip. "I don't know where he is. I have not seen him since I got discharged from the hospital."

Kensi stood behind Deeks, and put her arms around him. "Please go fix us something to eat. Okay, my baby?"

"But—"

She circled around him, and then kissed him hard. "Go."

Deeks smacked his lips for a moment. "Mint—"

She punched him, and then chased him away. "I got this."

He nodded. "I know you do. I like to—"

Kensi kissed him again. "No more. Go cook, please."

**9**

Anna looked at her funny. "He cooks?"

Kensi grinned, and then took a sip of her coffee. "Oh, yes. If he didn't, we would have starved to death a long time ago."

Laughter bubbled out of Anna, and it made her eyes glow.

Her expression was not lost on Kensi. She took hold of Anna's hand.

"What's going on, Anna?" she asked softly. "Why are you here now, since you told Callen you were staying in Havana?"

Anna looked away from Kensi's too observant eyes. "I need to talk to him."

Kensi bit her lips closed for a minute, and then nodded. "I kind of figured that part out. Come clean with me, Anna. What's really going on?" She had a clue, but wanted to hear Anna say it aloud. To give her friend a chance to breathe comfortably, she let go of the girl's hand. She turned toward her husband, and then hollered, "Deeks! Don't you dare burn my breakfast!"

He hooted at her loudly, but stayed in the kitchen.

Anna grinned at her friends' silliness. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked straight into Kensi's. "It's not just Arkady I love."

Kensi nodded silently, encouraging her to continue.

"I love Callen," Anna admitted at last. "I love him so much that it hurts, and that scares me. It scares me to death."

**10**

Callen turned over onto his back, listening intently to the sound of a buzz saw. Then he frowned. He was not hearing a buzz saw. He was hearing Arkady snore. He yanked his sheets over his face. Blindly, he reached for his phone, and poked it. Squinting, he saw that it was after 9:30. He prayed that the phone wouldn't ring; he did not want to go to OPS today.

Having Arkady visiting him had knocked him for a loop. He hadn't seen the older man since Anna had left the hospital toward the end of January.

Callen flipped over and stood up. He picked up all of his bedding and tossed everything onto the armchair. Then made his way to the bathroom to get freshened up. By the time he was finished, Arkady was awake, although he was still in bed.

"Good morning, Arkady," Callen said cheerily. He checked his pants pockets for spare change, and finding none, he pulled open a drawer in the dresser. He rummaged around until he found several coins and a few paper bills.

Arkady got up, and then turned on the kitchen sink and splashed cold water on his face. "What's good about it?" he growled, looking for a paper towel.

Callen frowned. "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today!"

"What wrong side? There's only one side, silly boy!" He ran the paper towel across his face, and then tossed it into the wastebasket.

In spite of himself, Callen laughed. "True, true," he conceded, "but you're crabby, Arkady. What's wrong? Why did you come here when you could have stayed in your beautiful big house?"

Arkady sat on the edge of the bed. "I was worried about you—"

"Me? I am okay, Arkady. You don't need to worry about me." Callen took a pair of socks from the drawer and sat with him on the bed to finish dressing.

Arkady frowned. "Not true, Callen. Somebody need to worry about you!"

Callen smiled. "Thank you, Arkady, but I am really okay. I am going to the coffee shop. What would you like me to bring you?"

Arkady crossed to the fridge and opened its door. "Oh, boy. I guess you not cooking today."

Callen shook his head. "No, I certainly am not cooking today," he said with a grin. "What would you like?"

"Surprise me," Arkady said. He looked around the small room. "Where TV remote?"

"Okay," Callen agreed. "You asked for it." With a wave of his hand, he went out the door, and down the steps.

Arkady grunted at him, and then ignored him. He found the remote, and turned on the TV. After a moment, he figured out how to work the little device, and then switched to a Russian news channel. He relaxed.

**11**

"Hey, G!"

Callen froze in his tracks. He wasn't ready to talk to Sam.

"G! You not hearing me?"

Callen turned around. "I can hear you fine, Sam."

Sam frowned. "Really? I was beginning to think that you stuffed extra thick cotton into your ears!"

"Funny," Callen replied, with a half smile crossing his face. He turned to focus on the clerk behind the counter. Not knowing what Arkady liked to eat, he ordered two bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches, and two cups of coffee.

Sam noticed. "You got company?"

Callen glowered. "I do, but it's not what you think!"

Sam gave his order to the clerk. "What am I thinking?"

"Oh, you're thinking your usual stuff, Sam. The kind that is very irritating, and the kind I don't want to talk about."

"G, you got to come clean with this. You're not going to feel better until you do. I'm just saying—"

Callen nodded, and rolled his bag closed. "You're saying too much, Sam."

"Come on, G!" Sam objected. "I care about you like you're my brother. I can tell you're hurting, and I want to help."

The look of sincerity on Sam's face pierced Callen like he was made of butter. He put his hand on Sam's arm.

"Look, Sam. I know you want to help. I am not ready to talk about her," Callen began. "I know what you're trying to say to me, and most of it is right. I can't even wrap my head around any of this yet."

"I get it, G. I really do. Loving someone like that is easily the best thing that's ever happened to you, but it's also the scariest thing that will ever happen to you. Embrace it for what it is."

Callen's blue eyes glistened. "How? How do I do that, Sam?"

Sam grinned, and then shrugged. "I don't know, G. All I know is what I did when I fell for Michelle."

Wordlessly, Callen looked at his friend expectantly.

"I dove in head first with my eyes closed, and prayed that I'd survive."

A big smile forced its way across Callen's face. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sam agreed. "You gonna try?"

Overcome, Callen threw his arms around Sam. He hugged Sam like his life depended on it, and maybe it did.

Sam returned the hug with as much passion and feeling. "All you have to do, G, is tell her. Tell Anna how much you love her," he whispered into Callen's ear. "If she loves you as much as I think she does, it won't be a problem."

Callen hugged his friend until Sam broke the embrace. "Thank you, Sam."

Afterward, Sam clocked Callen gently. "You're welcome, G." He pointed to Callen's bag. "Arkady?"

Callen frowned. "Really?"

Sam laughed outright. "Yes, really. You eat a lot of crap most of the time, but you don't double up very often. I know you're not eating right now, so something gave you an appetite. Anna eats a lot. She isn't here, so it has to be Arkady."

Callen burst out laughing. "You spied on me!"

Sam grinned widely. "What if I did…Come on, G. I'll give you a ride after we drop off Arkady's breakfast."

**12**

"Is everything okay, Anna?" Deeks asked as he brought the girls their plates. He went back for his own, and then joined them at the table.

Anna's eyes opened wide.

Kensi patted her hand again. "It's okay, Anna. He knows."

Deeks looked at the Russian girl. "We all know, Anna," he said softly, "and we're all fine with it."

A slow blush crept up Anna's cheeks, and she put her hands over her face. "Even Arkady?"

Deeks grinned. "Yessiree! Even Arkady knows," he crowed excitedly.

Kensi slid her booted foot over and applied pressure to Deeks's foot.

"Oww, mommy!" he yelped. "What'd you do that for? I think my foot is maimed for life!"

"It might be if you don't quiet down, Deeks," Kensi told him. "I know you're excited and all, and you mean well, too, but you need to calm down, baby. I don't want you to scare Anna."

Anna smiled softly. "He isn't scaring me."

"Anna," Kensi put in, "he is. I saw it in your eyes." She took Deeks's hand in hers, and squeezed it, but she didn't let go. She looked directly at Anna.

"Does Callen know?" Anna found it hard to avoid Kensi's gaze.

Kensi shook her head. "Probably not. He is in as much denial as you are," she answered honestly. "We all know that he loves you as much, and we all know he isn't being up front about it yet."

"Up front about what?" queried John Rogers, as he came quietly into the boat shed.

Kensi exerted pressure on Deeks. "A very private matter, Assistant Director. How can we help you?"

"We have a case," Rogers answered.

Deeks frowned. "Where are Eric and Nell?"

"They have been temporarily detained in San Francisco."

Kensi frowned deeply. She knew that Nell's mother was terminally ill. "How so?"

"Apparently, Mrs. Jones took a turn for the worse. We all have to go over to OPS now."

"What are you saying, Rogers?" Deeks demanded. "Has she died?"

Rogers shook his head. "No, but I gave them leave to stay there for a bit longer. Let's go, people. Chop! Chop!" He turned on his heel, and left as quietly as he entered.

"What's the case?" Anna asked.

Kensi shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Why couldn't he brief us here?!" Deeks wanted to know.

Kensi shrugged again. "I assure you I don't know, baby. Anna, we need to drop you off at the bar; you cannot stay here during the day."

Feeling sad, and suddenly displaced, Anna nodded. "I understand."

Deeks saw how sad she looked, and felt bad for her. He wrapped her in a bear hug for a few minutes. "You'll be okay, Anna," he said softly. "It will all work out. You need to give it time."

Anna nodded.

Kensi tapped Deeks on the shoulder, and he let go of the Russian girl. Then she hugged Anna herself. "You need to talk to him. Tell him out loud how you feel. He may know you love him, but he needs to hear it out loud, too, same as you do." She released Anna, who looked at her with clear eyes.

"Thank you, guys," she said.

**13**

Arkady accepted the bag that Callen handed him. "Thank you, but what you get me?"

With a smirk, Callen answered, "A surprise, just like you asked me to."

Anna's father looked up at him with a grin. "Ha ha, Callen. Not funny." He opened the bag, and pulled out his coffee. Then he pulled out the sandwich, and sniffed it. "Hey! This smell good. Thank you, smart boy!"

Callen grinned in response, feeling better than he did when he woke up. "You're welcome, Arkady. I am going with Sam to the bullpen. You'll be okay here?"

Arkady waved his hand at the younger man. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I won't, and Arkady, if you go out, please don't lose the key!"

Over a mouthful of his sandwich, the Russian man replied, "I won't. I am going to stay here all day and relax. Now, go!"

**14**

Hetty got up from her desk. "A word with you, please, Mr. Hanna."

"Sure, Hetty," Sam said, dropping his bag on his chair. He crossed over into her office. "What seems to be the problem?"

Hetty sat down. "You tell me." She pointed to a chair.

As he sat down, Sam frowned. "Okay," he said at last, figuring out what she wanted to know. "Rogers gave Eric and Nell extra time off because her mom isn't doing very well."

"I see. Perhaps I'll call Ms. Jones later." She poured some steaming water over her tea ball. "Yes?"

Sam bit back a smile. "You can't talk to him directly?"

Hetty's eyes twinkled. "No, I cannot, Mr. Hanna. Not quite yet. Please tell me what's going on." She pointed to an empty teacup.

"No, thank you, Hetty," Sam said. "He's mostly okay, but not great. He bought a breakfast sandwich this morning."

"That's good to know. Did he get one for Arkady?"

Sam sat bolt upright. "What? You knew?" he gasped.

"Of course I did. I asked him to check on Mr. Callen." She sipped her too-hot tea, and put the cup down abruptly. "Sam, I know Mr. Callen isn't feeling well from any of this. I know his father has died, and I'm sorry about that. But, I also know that he is in love with Ms. Kolcheck, and that he needs to tell her this. But, more importantly, he needs to admit it to himself. He needs to admit to himself that he loves her."

"Yes, he does," he agreed. Then Sam shook his head. Looking right at Hetty, he smiled broadly. "Nothing escapes you, does it?"

"Nope."

"Hetty, what's the case?"

She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "There isn't one. Not really, unless you count getting Ms. Kolcheck and Mr. Callen together in the same room at the same time."

"Wait a minute! She's here? She's here in this country?"

Hetty's eyes twinkled. "Yes, Mr. Hanna. She flew in yesterday afternoon, and stayed at the boat shed. Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks are bringing her to the bar."

Sam squinted at the little woman. "They didn't know, did they?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Hanna. But, I know they'll be dropping her off because she cannot stay at the boat shed during the day."

He stood up. "I understand, Hetty, but what do you want me to do with Callen today?"

"Mostly nothing, but the four of you can work on sorting out all of your paperwork, and filing it neatly."

"Where's Rogers?"

"Don't worry about him, Mr. Hanna. I already gave him an assignment."

**15**

Kensi pulled an extra key from her pocket and handed it to Anna. "Don't let it out of your sight."

Anna took the lilac key from her and slipped it into her jeans pocket. With a grin, she said, "It's pretty."

Kensi laughed. "Not my idea."

"You'll be okay, Anna?" Deeks asked. "There is food in the fridge here in the bar, but I seriously doubt that Callen has anything to eat upstairs."

"It's okay, Deeks. I will manage," Anna answered. "Thank you, guys."

**16**

"What's with the face?" Callen asked.

"We got duped!" Sam put his bag on his desk, and then sat down hard.

Callen looked at him. "What do you mean, duped?"

"Duped? Who got duped?" Deeks asked loudly as he plopped his bag onto his desk. He stood there looking at Sam for a minute.

Sam grinned. "We did. All four of us."

Kensi fell into her chair with a thump, and frowned. "How so?"

"Hetty."

"Hetty?!" complained Callen. "What did she do?"

"Duped us," his friend repeated. "There isn't a case. Not a real one. But she did give us an assignment. We have to sort out all of our paperwork and file it properly."

Callen frowned hard. "Seriously?"

"Oh, yes," Sam assented. "She was very serious."

Deeks laughed.

"You shouldn't laugh," Sam told him. "You have to do yours, too."

"What?!" Deeks roared.

Kensi made kissing noises at him. "Let's get done so we can leave early."

Deeks bounced over to her, and kissed her briefly. "Yes, let's!"

**17**

Hetty stood at the outer edge of the bullpen.

"Ms. Blye, a word, please."

Kensi nodded. "Be right there." She dropped her bag on the floor and gave Deeks a quick kiss. Then she went to Hetty's office. "Yes?"

"Oh, sit down, Ms. Blye, and relax. Would you like some tea?"

Kensi shook her head. "No, thank you, ma'am. Hetty, is there something wrong?"

"Yes and No would be the best answer. I know that Nell's mother is very sick, so she and Eric won't be back for a few days, but that isn't my primary problem. We need to get Mr. Callen straightened out."

Kensi's eyes grew as big as saucers. "We?" she gasped.

"Well, yes. All of us."

The younger woman shook her head. "I beg to differ with you, Hetty. It isn't our problem to fix."

"I realize that, Ms. Blye, but we need to support Mr. Callen, and give him a little nudge."

"Hetty! I beg your pardon!" Kensi exclaimed, feeling uncomfortable. "Hetty, it isn't our business."

Hetty's pleasant expression changed to one of extreme seriousness. "Ms. Blye, we need to figure this out, but as a family. We are Mr. Callen's family, and I do not like where this is heading. I know he isn't taking care of himself, and as a result, he is not functioning properly. I really do not want to have to suspend him, but I will if I need to."

"I see," Kensi responded softly. She really did understand.

"Yesterday afternoon, I asked Arkady to stay with him—"

"You what?!" Kensi blurted out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound fresh."

"It's okay, Ms. Blye. I am upset over this, too."

"Oh, no, Hetty! We just dropped Anna off at the bar!"

**18**

Anna wandered around the bar, looking at everything. She had missed the grand opening because she had been in the hospital. The huge hammerhead display on the wall startled her, but she grinned, and was very surprised to learn that Kensi had caught it.

Then she made her way over to the billiard table. Its felt was very soft, and she loved the crimson color. Anna fished a few of the balls from the pockets, and racked them into a tiny triangle. Then she found the cue ball, and lined it up for her break shot. Within minutes, she had sunk all of her balls. Feeling smug, she rolled the cue ball into a nearby pocket, and then replaced her cue stick in its slot on the rack.

Anna then hobbled over to the fridge, and opened it. She pulled out a big bag of cold cuts and condiments, and put them on the countertop. In a breadbox in the corner, she found several loaves of bread, and chose the pumpernickel. She made herself a loaded roast beef sandwich, and then sliced it into quarters. Before she ate anything, Anna returned all of the food to their proper places, and wiped down the bar and the counter. Then she poured herself a generous glass of iced tea, and then carried it, and her plate, to a booth.

She slid all the way over to the wall, and put her leg up on the seat. Her knee was throbbing. With an effort, she pulled up her pants leg so she could examine her wound, and was dismayed to learn that it had seeped slightly. Gingerly, she picked at the adhesive tape holding the gauze in place, and opened the bandage.

It looked better than she had expected, but it did hurt. The skin was taut because of the stitches, but the flesh was pink with very little red, and for that, Anna was grateful. She refolded the gauze, and then tacked it in place with the adhesive tape. She left her pants leg rolled up.

Anna dove into her sandwich with gusto. She ate until she felt stuffed. Reluctantly, she got up to wrap the fourth quarter so she could put it in the fridge. She took a couple of generous swigs of the iced tea, and poured the rest down the drain. Then Anna washed and dried her dishes, and put them away.

More than anything, she wanted to lie down and sleep. She made sure everything was in place, and then made her way to the upstairs apartment.

**19**

"You know, this really sucks!" Kensi griped as she wrestled with yet another stack of files.

Deeks hooted at her. "I told you you should not let them sit around for later. You need to be neat and orderly like I am!"

"Says who?" Sam asked, jamming another set of papers into his file drawer.

Deeks grinned. "Says I," he chirped. "I was born neat, and I don't like to clean up things later on. I prefer to do them right NOW!"

"Oh, do be quiet, please," Callen said. He felt like throwing his papers across the room, but he didn't.

"Yes," agreed Kensi. "Thank you, Callen, for giving him such good advice."

"Hey! What? Whose side are you on, Kensalina?"

Sam glared at his coworker. "Deeks. Please. For the love of God, please stop talking!"

Kensi and Callen grinned.

"I'm on my side," she replied. "MY side, and MY side needs you to be quiet so we can all get done in a timely manner."

"See, Deeks? See how easy that was?" Sam said with a smirk.

Callen guffawed.

Deeks pretended to die in his chair. "Oh, woe is me! You've all killed me with your banalities."

"Oh, poor you," Kensi said sympathetically. She got up to give him a kiss.

Deeks grabbed her and hugged her. "Oh, yes! The kiss of LIFE! She has given me LIFE!"

"Mr. Deeks, perhaps you could be less noisy so your life need not be taken away from you again," said Hetty, who was standing near Kensi's desk.

He recoiled, almost dropping Kensi. "My gosh, Hetty! How do you DO that?!"

Hetty smiled at him. "Practice, Mr. Deeks. All it takes is a little practice." Her eyes twinkled. And then she was gone.

**20**

Arkady got tired of listening to the Russian news. He flipped the channels for several minutes, and paused every so often to watch part of a game show, or a sitcom. At last, he got bored with all of it, and turned off the TV.

Then he got up and stretched. He pulled the last of his breakfast from the fridge, and put it into the microwave and nuked it for several seconds. Devouring it, Arkady decided that he was going to go out for a walk before Callen got back.

Arkady washed his face and hands, and then combed his hair before he looked for his key. He found it on the corner of the dresser where Callen had put it. Using the small ribbon to hold it up, Arkady chuckled at its color; the key was a bright sky blue. He practically skipped down the stairs and out the door. The key had worked very well, and he slipped it deep into his pocket. He hummed as he walked.

**21**

"Not so fast, Arkady!"

He stopped short on his jaunt through the park, and looked around. He saw Hetty sitting about five feet in front of him.

"Oh, come on, Henrietta," he whined. "My Anastasia is grown woman, and Callen is grown man. I do not want to babysit them."

"I'm not asking you to," Hetty explained.

"Then what was I doing at Callen's last night?"

"I can't imagine. I would hope you were sleeping," Hetty said, gesturing at the empty space beside her on the bench. "Sit down, please, Arkady."

Moaning and groaning like an old man, Arkady sat beside her. "Henrietta, you will be the death of me, I think." He smiled at her.

He was so puppy-cute that Hetty couldn't resist smiling back at him. "I'm sorry, Arkady, but I am very worried about those two kids."

He stretched out, and clasped his hands behind his head. "I am, too, Henrietta. I am, too."

"What do you think we should do?"

Arkady sat up quickly, and stared at her. "We? You and me?"

Hetty nodded. "Yes, Arkady. You and I. What should we do?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Henrietta. WE should not be doing anything. They are adults, although sometimes, it's hard to prove."

"Ain't that the truth!"

Arkady looked at her seriously. "Henrietta, it is not our place to do anything with them. They grown up. They make many mistakes. But we cannot tell them what to do."

Hetty groaned. "You don't think we should talk to them?"

Arkady glared at her. "No, I do not. We need to stay out of it." He patted her arm. "Look, Henrietta. I worry, too. I do not want them to be hurt anymore, but some of it they bring down on their own heads. They stubborn, like us. Stubborn not always good."

"This is true," the small woman said. She stood up, and looked him in the eye. She added, "But sometimes, stubborn is good. If stubborn can separate them, then stubborn can bring them together."

Arkady laughed. "Okay, my friend. You win. Maybe we can find them at Deeks's bar." He offered his arm to her, and Hetty slipped her hand into it. "Let's go, then."

**22**

Kensi stuffed her last file into the main cabinet. "I am done!" she shrieked, flinging her arms up in the air victoriously.

"Yay, you!" Deeks cheered.

She squinted at him. "Oh, be quiet!"

"But I'm celebrating for you," he replied.

"Not funny, Deeks," Sam said, grinning. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of here!"

Callen stood up and stretched. "I'm with you, brother."

The men picked up their satchels and slung them over their shoulders.

"Come on, Kenz," said Deeks impatiently. "What is wrong now?"

"Nothing," she said. She organized the clutter on her desk, and dusted off her hands. "Now I'm ready."

"Hallelujah!" squawked Deeks. He reached for her hand, and she let him hold it.

Sam laughed. "Play nice."

"I am so affronted," Deeks moaned with a grin.

"Would you guys like to come on the boat for a while to celebrate?"

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other. "Sure," he said. "Thank you, Sam."

"Yes. Thank you, Sam," Kensi echoed.

"Callen? What about you?"

Callen shook his head. "Not tonight, Sam. I want to go home and do absolutely nothing."

Sam chuckled. "That sounds about right." He thumped Callen's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Thanks, Sam," Callen said.

**23**

Anna walked around the small room. It was as sparsely furnished as his house had been, and she smiled briefly. She was surprised to see a real, jumbled bed in the corner, and noted the lone chair that was full of bedclothes. There was a TV on top of a high dresser, and a microwave and a hot plate on top of a low kitchen cabinet. She opened the fridge, and immediately regretted not bringing her left over sandwich with her. Other than a couple of bottles of beer in the fridge, and a pair of TV dinners in the freezer, there was nothing to eat or drink. Anna shook her head. Callen was definitely living the life of a Spartan bachelor.

She wandered into the bathroom, and found it as sparsely furnished as the main room was. Under the sink were a cabinet and a pair of drawers. There was nothing in them, but there were several towels in the cabinet.

Anna then looked into the shower, and groaned inwardly. There was nothing even remotely indicative of human habitation in it except for a practically empty bottle of body wash.

She shook her head in disbelief, feeling sad and relieved all at once. The décor of the entire apartment screamed Callen, and she was happy about that.

Anna stood in the middle of the main room for several minutes before she decided that she really needed to lie down for a little while. She jerked the sheets on the bed into place, and then lay down, feeling more uncomfortable than not. Then she changed her mind. She sat up, and with a great deal of twisting and turning, she pulled the blanket out of the foot of the bed and brought enough of it up so that it covered her all the way up to her neck. Then Anna punched a pillow until it was reasonably flat, and she snuggled into it, and closed her eyes. Sleep overcame her almost immediately.

**24**

Callen made his way to the bar, but stopped in at the deli that was a few doors down from it. He bought a large pizza for dinner, a six-pack of beer, a gallon of water, a pint of milk, a box of instant coffee, several rolls of toilet paper, and a bottle of hand soap. He crammed his things into his bag, and slung it over his shoulder again, and walked jauntily down the block.

Finding his bright green key in the coming dusk was easy. He unlocked his door, and plunked his satchel on top of the table. Then he turned on a dim light, and stopped in his tracks.

"What the—" he breathed as he caught sight of a lump in his bed that was clearly not Arkady. His mind's eye was playing tricks on him because he thought the form looked like Anna, and he knew that couldn't be possible because she was in Havana.

He stood frozen for a moment before he unpacked his groceries. He even put the pizza into the fridge, although he didn't really want to cool it off.

Callen turned up the lamp a notch, and it glowed a little more brightly. Then he made his way to the bedside, and stared at the sleeping form. His eyes opened wide.

He studied Anna for several minutes before he even reacted to her presence. "Oh, my God!" he breathed. His heart skipped a beat. Deep inside, he was thrilled to see her, but then reality took over. Why was she here? Unable to resist, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed, at the foot. He sat very still, not wanting to disturb her.

Callen gazed at her steadily, and was very glad that she didn't seem to be any worse for wear. Her face was clear of bruises and blemishes, although there were circles under her eyes. Her hair was helter-skelter under her head, and he longed to stroke it. With an effort, Callen kept his hands folded and on his lap.

In her dreams, Anna smiled because the kiss on her forehead felt very real. Kisses similar to this one had made her feel loved and secure while she was in the hospital, and she smiled even more at the memory. After a while, she felt like she was being watched, but in real life. Who? Who could be watching her?

Anna slowly opened her eyes into slits, not wanting to attract the attention of whoever was watching her. As her eyes focused, she opened them fully, and was shocked to see Callen sitting on the foot of the bed. A happy smile filled her face.

"I see you've come back again," she murmured.

Callen whipped his attention to her. A foolish grin crossed his face. In spite of himself, he wanted to stay mad at her, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

"Hey, baby," he said softly. "You okay?"

Anna nodded. "I'm a little bit tired."

Callen got up and brought the armchair over to the bedside. He sat on the edge, and took her hand in his. He was happy with the strength of her grip. He continued to gaze at her.

"Are you okay, Callen?"

He smiled. "I am now."

She frowned at him. "Why?"

Callen sat up straight, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Anna, what do you mean, why? Why not?" he asked, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. "Baby, we need to talk. We need to talk about everything."

Anna looked away from him, feeling ashamed. Hot tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She kept her grip on his hand, drawing strength from his closeness.

"Anna, please."

Sotto voce, she responded. "I know we need to talk, but every time we do, we get hurt."

He touched her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. His eyes were luminous as hers were.

"I understand that," Callen said gently. "It's why we need to talk, Anna. Please. We can't go on like this."

She brushed her eyes with her arm.

Callen tried again. "Anna, please talk to me. A long time ago, we decided that 'broken people are normal.' So, let's do normal.

"I want to do normal with you, please, for my whole life. I cannot keep being separated from you," he added, his words flying from his soul.

Anna wiped her eyes with the blanket. She gazed at him, wanting to believe him with every fiber of her being.

"Can I trust you?"

Callen recoiled. "Can you trust me?! Really?" he cried, instantly regretting his angry tone. "Oh, God, Anna," he murmured. "I am so sorry. I do not want to hurt you worse than I already have." He took a handful of the blanket and wiped his own eyes. "We really need to fix this."

Anna sat up, and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "I get it. I really do get it. Callen, look at me."

He squeezed his eyes closed, but turned his face toward her.

"Not like that," she said. She freed her hand from his, and then touched his forehead lightly.

Callen opened his eyes, and looked into hers.

She smiled, and then nodded. "This is better. Callen, I have the same feelings as you do, and the same issues. I know that you have to be able to trust me, too.

"We come from broken backgrounds, but I think we can fix this. Please? Will you try with me? Will you help me fix this quagmire of ours?"

He nodded, afraid to speak.

"You're not mad at me for not coming back with you?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anna, to be completely truthful, I was very hurt, and not a little angry. I knew you were shot, and I wanted to take care of you. I still do.

"Baby, that isn't going to change. No matter how many fights we have, or have had, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. I fell in love with you the first time I ever saw you, back in Russia the first time. I have never stopped loving you. Not really. Not ever. With all of the crap we have gone through, I have continued to love you with my heart and soul, and I hope you feel the same way about me." Callen felt a great weight lift off his shoulders.

Anna climbed out of her wall, and sat with her legs dangling, facing him. She took his face in her hands and looked at him squarely. Very gently, she touched his eyes with her thumbs, and the unshed tears fell down his face, streaking his cheeks.

"I know now that I have hurt you badly, Callen. I didn't mean to, but it happened because I was so scared. I don't know how to put myself out there for someone. Any man who has been important to me has deserted me or tried to kill me, or been shot dead, and I didn't see you as any different. Every one of them left me behind, so I learned not to trust anyone. Trust does not come easily for me, Callen. It's downright hard, actually."

He wiped his eyes with the blanket again.

"Anna, if it helps, I am scared, too. I am scared out of my wits with this. I don't know how to trust anyone better than you do, with the exception of my family. I trust Sam and Hetty, and Deeks and Kensi, and Nell and Eric. I trust them with my life, and they always have my back. It's something I can rely on…something I can trust.

"I want to trust you so badly, Anna. I don't want you to run away from me just because I screw up, like you have in the past. Or if I get too close, because it hurts like hell. It hurts worse than hell, I think."

Anna tried to purse her lips, but a smile broke out instead. "It does hurt like hell, Callen, but a lot worse, I think," she agreed. "All I have for family is Arkady, and I don't know him well. He's still more of a 'business acquaintance,' but I do love him now. It's kind of late start, but he seems to want to be my dad now."

Callen nodded. "Yes. He does. He is very worried about losing you again, Anna. You're all the family he has.

"I don't know if you're aware or not, but I've known him for almost twenty years. We worked on cases together when I was starting out, and he was a seasoned spy."

"Arkady?" Anna made a face, trying to picture Arkady as a young man.

Callen laughed at her expression. "You're half his age, so yes, he was young once."

Anna feigned shock. "Oh, my goodness!" She laughed. "Callen, I need to ask you something. Why did you leave your house?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave your house? It was so pretty, and I was happy there."

He nodded. "I was happy there, too, but I couldn't stay there after that last fight we had. Too many memories."

**25**

"Arkady, where are you taking me?" Hetty demanded as he stuffed her into his limo. "Are you kidnapping me?"

He laughed. "No, Henrietta. I not kidnapping you. We going to my favorite restaurant for something to eat. Then we go to Callen's."

She made a face, but could see that it was pointless to argue with him.

"You drive a hard bargain, my friend."

**26**

"Should we really have let him go home by himself?"

"Deeks! Enough!" Kensi growled at him. "He will be fine!"

"And how do you know that?" he persisted.

Kensi was glad that Sam was up on deck, and not below with them. She glared fiercely at her husband.

"Because I DO! I know it deep in here!" she shot back, pounding her chest with the flat of her hand. "Callen is going to be okay."

Deeks still wasn't satisfied. "I'm just saying—"

"Don't say, Deeks!" Sam put in, coming down the ladder. "Don't say anything at all. You need to listen to your wife. She knows these things." He flopped down onto the couch, beside them.

"How would you know, Sam? You didn't see Anna. We did."

"So?" Sam glanced at Kensi, over Deeks. "Is he always like this? Or has it become more apparent since you got married?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Deeks yelped.

Kensi laughed. "A little of both!"

"Now, wait a minute—"

She put her hand across his mouth. "Martin, you wait a minute."

Sam snickered, and Kensi shot him a warning, and he subsided.

She focused on Deeks again. Tightening her hold very slightly, she added, "Deeks, you need to stop. Callen is a grown man. He can take care of himself—"

"That's debatable," Sam interjected quickly.

Kensi shifted her position, and put her other hand on Sam's arm. "Okay, you two. Here's the deal. We are going to stop talking about this totally and completely, and we are going to have faith in Anna and Callen to take care of this on their own, with NO input from any of us," she said firmly. Then she increased the tension again, in her grip on Deeks. "NONE of us, my love. And that includes YOU." She glared at them both before she let them go. Then she sat back, and crossed her arms, feeling very smug.

"May I add something, please, Kensi?" Sam asked, feeling a bit nonplussed.

She nodded.

"Guys, Callen is my best friend. He's my brother. I know he has days when he gets all mixed up and full of tunnel vision, but he means well. He really doesn't know any other way. We are the only family he has, and he has learned to trust us, and he loves us, too.

"We need to give him the benefit of the doubt right now. We know that Anna is as screwed up as he is, and she doesn't trust easily either, if at all. We have to give her the benefit of the doubt, too."

"Sam," Kensi said softly, "Anna came back. We were with her this morning."

A smile flashed across Sam's face. "Ahhh," he said. "Now I get it. Do you know where she is now?"

She nodded. "We dropped her off at the bar."

Sam's eyes blazed. "But Arkady is there!"

"Say what?" Deeks put in.

Kensi took hold of Deeks' hand, and held it tightly. "He is?"

"Yes. Hetty—"

She flailed her arms in front of them, wiping away any forthcoming information.

"Don't even bother, Sam. We got the whole picture now," she said. She looked him square in the eye. "He babysat last night, didn't he?"

Sam put his hand across his mouth, but his eyes were laughing. Then he nodded.

Both Kensi and Deeks burst out laughing at the idea of Arkady babysitting Callen. Sam joined them.

Deeks regained his composure first. "Damn! This is huge. Hetty is really worried about him."

"Yes, she is," Sam answered. "Very much so, same as us. And that's why we are staying out of it.

"But we have to believe that they both will be all right. Kenz, how was she?"

"She was okay, Sam. If anything, she was worried about seeing Callen. She came back because she had to."

Sam nodded. "We get it…Now, what would you two like to do? Should we sail north or south?"

**27**

Anna slid forward until her feet touched the floor. Then she leaned toward Callen until her forehead touched his.

"Yes. Memories. Callen, they're good memories. They are good memories for both of us."

A soft smile crossed his eyes, and it wasn't lost on her. "Yes, they are," he agreed.

She stood up and brought him with her. "Callen, how come we aren't fighting now? I mean right now with all of this seriousness we need to discuss."

"Maybe because we have grown up enough to…to be able to talk without fighting, or maybe we have learned to have respect for each other, or…or…how about a little help here?"

She leaned her forehead on his again. "Okay. Maybe it's because we have to stop hurting each other, and we have to stop adding hurts to ourselves, too…and…and…I would rather be friends than be hurts."

"I would rather be friends, too, Anna. Please." He looked at her earnestly.

Anna nodded. "I agree." She looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but love in them, and she felt happy.

Callen returned her gaze, and became lost in the love that he felt emitting from her. It warmed him to an intensity that he almost didn't recognize, and he embraced it.

He wrapped his arms around Anna, who in turn, wrapped her arms around him. And they stood there, holding onto each other, for a very long while.

"This feels so right," Callen said softly into her ear. "Anna, I do love you. I love you so much, and it scares me. I've never loved anyone like this before."

Anna gazed at him, completely floored by the intensity of his words.

"Oh, wow, Callen," she whispered in return. "I do love you, too. I know it now. It's what I've been running away from, you know? I don't want it to hurt anymore. I want to be with you all the time and I don't want it to hurt anymore. I love you so much that it does hurt!"

Callen nodded briefly, and then he clutched her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Yes, it does hurt some, Anna, but it's okay," he said, releasing her. He shrugged his shoulders and then shook out his entire body. "Oh, wow!"

"What are you doing?" A puzzled look crossed her face.

"Trying to understand how I feel right now," he answered honestly.

Anna grinned, completely understanding his feelings and emotions. "Mine are the same," she said, suddenly shaking herself out. "Does that help?"

Callen laughed. He took hold of her hands, and then bounced her all around the room. Then he came to an abrupt halt.

"Yes, it helps a whole lot!" He studied her face for a moment, and then kissed her softly.

Anna put her arms around his neck, and drew him closer. She kissed him over and over and over, until they both were breathless.

Panting, Callen asked, "What was all that?"

Anna draped her arms around his neck again. "I don't know." She smiled at him. "Maybe because I love you so much."

"That works for me!" He kissed her again, and again, and again, causing her to laugh.

She stroked his face. "It works for me, too."

**28**

Sam eased the boat into the slip, and cut the engine. Then he bushwhacked it into the first position, closest to the walkway.

"Come on, you two! Grab the lines and throw them over the stanchions!"

"Holy cat food!" exclaimed Deeks as he caught sight of a pair of customers that resembled Arkady and Hetty. He dropped his rope, and leaned over the railing for a better look. "This can't be happening!"

"YOU can't be happening!" Sam groused, picking up the line that Deeks had dropped, and securing it himself. He made sure the boat was safe and secure before he said anything else.

"Now, what is your problem, Deeks?"

"Look! Look over there, Sam!" He pointed to a restaurant that had an outside bistro.

Sam and Kensi looked in the direction that he was pointing to. Then they stared at each other.

"That can't be!" Sam gasped.

"Oh, my God," Kensi breathed. "You think we should go talk to them?"

"Hell, yeah!" Sam said, disembarking from the boat. "Let's go, you two!"

Kensi and Deeks climbed off the boat, and onto the pier. They followed Sam down the walkway to the restaurant, and asked for an outside table. They sat down quietly, but within earshot. They tried hard to eavesdrop, but failed.

**29**

"Hetty, I think we were followed!" Arkady said conspiratorily.

"What are you talking about?" She took a sip of her tea. "You really should have some of this, Arkady. It is so good."

He thumped the table, and their dishes jumped slightly. "Look over there. See that boat? Isn't that Sam's boat?"

"Where?"

Arkady pointed toward the yacht. "The one called 'Michelle' is his."

Hetty frowned. "How do you know that?"

He glowered at her. "How you know? I know the same way."

She smirked at him. "Touché," she said grudgingly. "But, yes. That is Sam's boat."

Arkady nodded hastily. "Yes, it is, and he is right over there with the other kids." He pointed.

Hetty looked in the direction of his finger. "Oh, bugger! I wonder what they're doing here."

"I don't know, but I think we going to find out," Arkady gasped as the three made their way to their table.

**30**

Callen broke the kiss, and then kissed Anna lightly again. "Baby, we have more to discuss."

Anna frowned, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Do we have to?" she whined. She turned away from him. "I don't want to."

Callen moved so he was directly in front of her. "No, Anna. We need to get this done." He turned her face toward him, although she resisted slightly. "It's very important."

"But I don't want them to put me in jail again," she argued.

"They won't," he assured her with some trepidation.

Anna's expression grew fierce, and Callen jumped back. He hadn't seen that look on her face since the day she was escorted into the Los Angeles County Courthouse after she was arrested for shooting Abram Sokolov.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Dammit, Anna! Please. Can you calm down long enough for us to talk about this without killing each other? Please?" He sagged onto the chair, feeling at a loss. He watched her for several moments as she raged at the situation.

Anna stomped around, kicking at things that weren't there. "This is not fair!" she screamed, banging her fists on the table and the door, and kicking them as well. "I don't want to go back to jail!" She reached around him to snatch a pillow off the bed so she could slam it, but Callen waylaid her.

"No, Anna. Stop. Stop, please." He held her by her arms, and tried to get her to look at him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She glared at him, and said nothing.

Callen felt like a cad. "I mean it. I don't want to lose you, not for a second, and if there's a way to fix this, we will find it together."

Anna looked away from him. She wanted to believe him in the worst way. "Can I trust you this time?"

He grimaced. "Ouch. But, yes. Yes, you can trust me. We will find a lawyer who can help us, or we can ask Hetty to pull some strings."

"Are you sure?"

He cupped her face in his hands, but she averted her eyes. "Yes. Yes, Anna, I am sure. I want to help you. Can you please trust me with this, this time?"

With her eyes swimming, Anna glanced up at him. "I will try, Callen. This is the best I can do for now." She tried to prevent her tears from falling, but couldn't. Her emotions were too raw and strong. She hated appearing weak in front of him.

"Oh, dear God, Anna! I am so sorry," Callen soothed. Very gently, he put his arms around her and drew her close. He suddenly realized that he had never seen her cry, not even at her most hurt, and he felt bad for her.

All he could do was to stand there and hold her as she cried like her heart was breaking. He supported her head with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other. He remembered that one of his foster mothers used to soothe him in a similar manner when he had been upset, and he didn't know what else to do to make Anna feel better.

A long while later, Anna's cries subsided, and Callen could feel the difference.

"I am so sorry, Callen," she stammered. She rubbed her face on his shirt.

"For what?"

"For being such a baby."

"Oh, gosh, no, Anna! Don't think like that! You're not being a baby. Please." He took her by the hand and brought her over to the bed, and sat down. "Sit with me." His legs felt like jelly.

She did join him, but she faced in the opposite direction.

"Oh, boy," he breathed. "Baby, you don't need to hide from me. I won't hurt you. I am here for you, in good times and bad, and even in the sad ones," he said, trying to bring some levity into the situation. "Sit here for a minute. I'll be right back." He stood up.

Anna looked up at him with panic in her eyes. "Are you leaving?"

Callen's eyes opened wide in shock. "What?! Oh, dear God, no! No way. I need to get something." He put his hand on her cheek, and then disappeared into the bathroom. He was back a moment later with a cold compress.

He sat beside her, and put his arm around her. "Look up at me, baby."

Not knowing what else to do, Anna tilted her head back so she was leaning on his shoulder. She gazed up at him, wanting to trust him to make her feel better.

Very gently, he held the cold washcloth over her eyes for a few minutes, and then he washed her entire face with it. He got up, and repeated the entire procedure until he sensed a difference in her. Her sobs were less raggedy, and for that, he was grateful.

Feeling a little bashful, Anna said, "Thank you for not leaving me."

Callen moved off the bed, and sat on the chair again. "I'm not going anywhere, Anna. Not without you." He put his hands on her knees, and she winced. "What? What did I do?"

Anna smiled shyly. "My leg still hurts."

"Your leg…oh, my gosh! Your leg! I forgot all about it!"

"Yeah…well…so did I."

He rose, and held his hands out to her.

Anna got up, and gladly embraced him. The tighter Callen's grip became, the more secure Anna felt. She also felt very safe and happy at the same time, and it was a new experience for her. She laid her head on his shoulder. She reveled in the sound of his strong heartbeat.

"I want to stay here forever," she breathed.

Callen grinned, feeling ecstatic. "Not a problem, baby. Not a problem."

**31**

Arkady stood up. "Good evening, kids," he greeted the three. He shook the men's hands, and held a chair for Kensi.

"Kids?! He called us kids!" Deeks squawked.

Hetty's glance bored right through him. "Sit down quietly, Mr. Deeks," she told him firmly. She motioned for him to sit.

Both Kensi and Sam snickered at his discomfort. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short.

"Don't go there, Mr. Hanna," Hetty cautioned.

Sam subsided abruptly, and bit his lips closed.

Kensi grinned widely, but kept quiet. She was enjoying her boys' social gaffes.

"Why you guys here?" Arkady asked.

"It was unintentional," Sam replied. "We decided to go out on the boat tonight, and realized that we like the restaurants on this side of town better, so here we are."

"I see," said Hetty. "Now, what's your real reason?"

"That's the truth, Hetty," Deeks said. "We did not know you were here, but I am the one who saw you."

"Ahhhh…that makes better sense. I take it that you are all worried about Mr. Callen and Ms. Kolcheck," she added, picking up her tea cup.

Kensi nodded. "Yes, ma'am. We are very concerned, and we figured going out to eat was better than staying in town and getting caught by them."

Arkady snorted. "I do not know where they are. Do you?"

"Yes, sir," Kensi answered. "We dropped Anna off at the bar, and Callen is probably there by now."

"He finish working?"

Sam replied, "Yes. We all got done, but he did not want to come with us. He does not know about Anna."

"He probably does by now!" Deeks interjected. "Oww! Will you please stop doing that?!"

Hetty shot Kensi a glance, and the younger woman cringed.

"Beat him up at home, Ms. Blye," Hetty said aloud. "And you, Mr. Deeks, need to be quiet, please. The whole town does not need to know our private family business."

"Yes, ma'am," Deeks replied contritely. He sat up straight.

"You saw my Anna today?"

Sam shook his head. "I did not, but Kensi and Deeks did."

Arkady nodded. "I see Callen today. How is my Anna?" A look of wistfulness crossed his face.

"Arkady, she was okay," Kensi said gently. "I think her leg still hurts from the gunshot, but I don't really know because she didn't say anything about it."

He nodded. "She healthy?"

"Yes," Deeks said. "She was tired, but she is okay, Arkady."

"Are you going to talk to them?" Hetty wanted to know.

"Oh, no way, Hetty!" Sam said quickly. "No. I honestly don't think we should. They are adults, and they both have to learn to handle these things without interference from any of us."

Hetty looked at Arkady. "We don't interfere, do we, Arkady?"

The Russian spy shook his head. "No, we don't. We just concerned parents." He took a sip of his now watered-down glass of wine, and then made a face. "I need new one."

Kensi surreptitiously pinched Deeks, so he kept still. "Yes, I understand that," she said. "We are concerned, too, but we aren't going to talk to them at all."

"That's very noble of you, Ms. Blye," Hetty said. She stood up. "We need to go now, Arkady."

"But my drink—"

"Is all warm and unpalatable," Hetty finished for him. "Let's go. We have another stop to make." She studied her three children. "I will see you at the office on Monday," she added.

"Oh, wow!" Deeks said. "Thank you, Hetty." He was thrilled with his extra days off.

"Thank you, Hetty," said Sam. "I appreciate it."

"I do, too," Kensi added.

"All right. Let's call it a night, and you all enjoy your meal." She waved at them, and took Arkady's arm as they left.

"Whoa," said Sam. "Where'd that come from?"

Kensi answered, "I don't know, but I am not arguing with it either! Guys, let's order, please. I am starving!"

**32**

"Let me see your knee," Callen said.

Anna grabbed his hand. "No, Callen. I am fine."

"No, you're not, Anna. You already said it still hurt."

She slid backwards on the bed, until her leg was elevated. Then she rolled up her pants leg. "Oh, boy," she said.

Callen looked down, and was dismayed to find the lumpy, gnarled bandage. "What happened, baby?"

"I don't know. I looked at it earlier, before I slept."

He gingerly removed the haphazard bandage from her leg. Then he held his hand over the pink wound, feeling for heat. "It's okay, but it needs to be covered again."

Anna nodded. "I can do it."

Callen looked at her directly. "I'm sure you can, but you are NOT. Let me help."

He went to his go-bag, and took out his two first aid kits.

"Two?"

"Yes. One is the regular stuff, and the other is extra supplies, just in case." He put both kits on the bed, and opened them. Then he chose an alcohol wipe, and tore open the little packet. He cleaned his hands with it, and then opened another one, and wiped his hands a second time. He was very aware that he had to replace his supply of sanitary gloves, and promised himself he would do so in the morning.

"Will it hurt?" Anna asked, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Callen laughed outright. "Are you for real?" He shook his head in disbelief. "No, baby, it won't hurt. The hole is closed."

He opened a third packet and very gently, he ran the little cloth over her wound, cleaning up any dried blood as he went along. He took one more packet and repeated his procedure.

"It's a shame they didn't use a pretty color thread," he quipped, thinking that the black thread that had been used looked skeletal, or worse. "When are you supposed to get the stitches out?"

"I don't remember. Maybe in two weeks?"

"So that would mean one week now, right?" He found his tube of antibiotic ointment and squeezed some directly onto her wound. Taking a gauze pad, he spread the salve evenly, and then opened two more packets of gauze. He held the envelopes out to her. "Pull them out together, and then put them on your leg."

While Anna centered the gauze pads over her wound, Callen cut four lengths of adhesive tape, attaching their ends to the arm of the chair. He replaced the scissors and the tape, and then laid the strips across the base of her knee. He smoothed each one softly to make sure it was secure, and then wrapped her leg in an Ace bandage.

"What is that for?"

"I'm not sure," Callen said, "but I think it will help your leg feel better. I put one on me the last time I got shot."

Anna smiled, feeling better than she had in a long while. "Did it help?"

"Yes." He packed up all of his equipment, and put it back into his go-bag, which he placed next to the door. Then he stood in front of her. "How does it feel?"

She closed her eyes so she could think hard. "It feels really good, Callen. Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her, and her eyes flew open.

"Hey!"

Callen smiled at her, and stepped away from the bed. "Walk over here."

"Okay." Anna limped over to him.

Callen shook his head. "Nice try, baby. Let's do this right."

Anna laughed, and walked properly across the room.

"So? Does it bother you?"

"Not at all. It really does feel better."

He met her half way, and put his arms around her. Then he kissed her forehead before he hugged her again.

Anna snuggled against him, letting his heartbeat soothe her. "This is so nice," she murmured. Considering how she was feeling at this moment in time, she could not imagine not having him to love and to hold close. She felt loved, and happy.

He kissed her briefly. "Anna, baby, how about we eat some dinner? I think we'd both feel better."

She smiled at him. "Sure, but there isn't anything."

"Oh, but there is," he said, leading her over to the fridge. He opened the door, and removed the pizza.

"Awesome," she breathed.

He took two plates from the cupboard, and put two slices on each plate. "How hot?"

She shook her head. "You know better than that, Callen. Heat it until the cheese bubbles again."

He guffawed. "Good!" he declared. "You're feeling better!"

"How can you tell?"

"By you being your normal, ornery self." He removed the first plate from the microwave, and handed it to her. Then he nuked his own slices.

After, he put his plate on the table, and then dragged the chair over to the table. He pointed to the chair.

Anna shook her head. "I'm good. I'll sit on the crate."

"No problem."

He got them each a beer, and joined her at the table. They ate in silence, savoring the food and the company.

"More?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm good."

Callen turned a deaf ear, and nodded, and then heated up another slice anyway, after he cut it in half. When it was ready, he gave one piece to Anna, who wolfed it down, and he inhaled the second slice.

"No more, please," Anna said, opening the button on her jeans. "I am stuffed." She took a long swig of her beer.

"You and me both," Callen agreed.

Anna looked around the little room, which now felt very cozy and home-like. Her eyes focused on the bed, which was against the wall. She squinted at him.

"Why is the bed like that? I am not sleeping by the wall."

Callen nearly choked on his beer. "What?" He studied the bed for a moment, and suddenly understood what Arkady had said in the morning.

"Neither am I."

"So we sleep sideways with our heads hanging off the edge?"

Callen burst out laughing at the visual.

"I'm not."

He nodded. "Come and help me."

With a little ingenuity and a lot of huffing and puffing, they turned the bed around so it was perpendicular to the same wall. Anna shoved it over so there would be enough space for someone to turn around in. Then she studied the effect.

"I don't like this," she said.

Callen sat down on the chair. "Why not?"

"Because it doesn't look nice. It's too close."

"To what?!"

"The kitchen. The bed should be over there."

"But that's too close to the door."

"Nope. It isn't. I will show you."

With a huge, concerted effort, they dragged and shoved the bed down to the opposite corner, and moved the other furniture closer to the kitchen, but arranged it so that it made sense.

"How's that?"

Callen looked around. "Not bad." He thought the room looked bigger. "I am glad the bed isn't on top of the door."

"I am, too."

"Thank you, Anna. I like this."

"You're welcome," she replied. "This way, nobody has to sleep next to the wall."

He nodded. "Good point."

Then they cleaned up the kitchen together, and washed and dried their plates and glasses. Callen put the remainder of the pizza into a smaller container while Anna went to freshen up. He took his turn when she came back.

Anna went over to the bed, and remade the whole thing from start to finish. There was no reason for the sheets to be lumpy and uncomfortable. She centered the blanket and the bedspread and then folded them over toward the foot. Then she sat down to wait for Callen.

**33**

"Guys, this isn't a good idea," Sam said, "letting them go to Callen's."

"Suppose they're in bed or something," Deeks added.

Kensi punched him.

"Hey!" Deeks howled, rubbing his upper arm. "Oww!"

"Lay off, both of you! Get your minds out of the gutter," Kensi warned the two men.

Sam managed to not laugh. "I just wish that Hetty and Arkady would leave them alone. I really believe they'll work it out on their own."

"I completely agree, Sam," Kensi said. "They have the capacity; they just have to realize it."

**34**

Callen was very impressed by the neat bed. "Wow! I feel like I am in a ritzy hotel now," he praised her.

Anna smiled shyly, but she was happy with his words.

He held back for a moment, until he saw which side she preferred. He dimmed the light to its lowest wattage, and then joined her. The bed felt particularly soft to him and he appreciated it. He had no recollection of it ever feeling so good.

Anna put her hand on his chest, and he stopped wiggling. When Callen was settled, she laid her head on him, and listened to his heartbeat. He put his arm around her, and held her close.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yes. I am very okay, Callen." She reached up and kissed him, and he returned it with intense feelings.

"Thank you, baby, but I need to sleep now."

Anna nodded against him. "It's fine. I'm tired, too."

Callen looked at his phone, and then put it on the chair, which Anna had put by the bed.

"What time is it?"

He frowned. "Boy, you don't miss anything, do you?"

"Nope."

"It's not quite nine forty-five."

Anna laughed. "Early. I can't remember the last time I was in bed this early."

"Me either…Hang on." He sat up, and pulled up the blanket and the bedspread. "I hate being cold at night."

"I get it," Anna agreed. She lay quietly for a while, and then said, "Callen, I have an idea."

"How do you know I'm not sleeping?"

She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him in disbelief. "Because I do. Be serious for a minute."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think nothing."

"What's your idea?" he whispered.

"Callen, don't laugh, but I think I have a way for me to not go back to prison."

He sat up and stared at her. "I won't laugh. I promise. I'll take any ideas and suggestions you have!"

Anna sat up, and gazed at him. "I don't think I can get out of it. They gave me seven years, and I don't want to go back. That's why I stayed in Havana."

"I know that part, Anna. What's the rest?"

"Tell me what you think. Do you remember what happened to Martha Stewart?"

"Yes. She had to wear a bracelet on her ankle." Callen's expression changed to awe as he came to understand what Anna was saying. "I think that's a great idea."

"You do? You don't think I'm being foolish?"

"No. I don't think you're foolish at all. I think it's ideal. We have to convince the judge to let you do this."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will."

Anna lay down on her back. "Callen…Callen, what if they don't agree, and I have to go back?"

He lay on his side, propping his head on his arm, and then took her hand in his. "Don't think like that, Anna."

"No, Callen. I need to be realistic. What if—"

"What if isn't an option. Yes, there is a chance that you might have to go back, but there is no way in hell that you're going to go through it alone. No way. You tried that once, and it isn't going to happen again! It's too hard!"

"Too hard for who?"

Callen looked at her in the dim light. "Don't get snarky, Anna! No more lone wolf crap. We are in this together, no matter where we are.

"If you get locked up again, I will be visiting you, no matter what. You do understand that, right?"

"But I don't like for you to see me—"

He sat up again, and glared at her. "NO, Anna. Don't go there! See you how? You don't like me to see you looking plain or in the orange jumpsuit? All of that doesn't matter. I will be visiting YOU, not your clothing or appearance. You are beautiful, inside and out, no matter what you're wearing or not.

"Anna, we spent the entire afternoon and evening trying to straighten this out, and the jail time is part of it.

"It's all about WE, and it took me a long time to learn this. Not you alone. Not me alone. We. You and me together. We. WE will do this together. Anna, baby…can't you understand all that?"

"I do, Callen," she said softly, "but I am having a hard time believing it. I know you were there while I was in the hospital, and I appreciate it, but I also told you to stay away."

"You did, and that won't happen again. I will not be staying away if you get locked up again. Anna, I love you. I do not want to be separated from you for any reason, and God help me, I won't be!"

Anna recoiled from the strength in his voice. She had never heard him so passionate before, and it scared her a little.

He felt her move. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, no, Callen. You didn't hurt me, but you were strong. You scared me a little." Anna startled herself by admitting that he had scared her. "Holy smokes!"

Callen sat up again. "What happened?"

Anna rose up on her knees, and her expression was intense. "I scared me. Callen, my heart knows what the right thing is. You scared me because you were so passionate, and I scared me because I admitted it out loud to you."

Callen switched his position so that he was kneeling, too. He smiled at her heartfelt admission. "Thank you, Anna."

She reached out and hugged him close. Callen returned the embrace with as much passion. He couldn't resist kissing her.

At last, Anna broke the kiss, breathing heavily. She smiled broadly, and then leaned her forehead against his.

After a moment, they backed off the bed so they could shake out the blanket and the bedspread. Then they centered and folded the covers together. Callen didn't quite dive into the bed, and he lay down quickly; Anna joined him immediately. In unison, they yanked the blankets up to their hearts. Then she burrowed into the niche created by his arm, and he held her close.

"Callen…I love you so much!" Anna kissed his cheek and then settled down, and closed her eyes. Soon, her breathing slowed and became deep.

"I love you, too, Anna. I love you very much."

Callen lay awake for a little while, thinking about the entire day, and how his life had changed for the better. He couldn't imagine not having Anna by his side; he loved her that much. At long last, he closed his eyes, and soon he, too, was sound asleep.

**35**

"Henrietta, I disagree with this whole thing!" Arkady growled. "I do not think we should be here!"

"Arkady, he is my boy! I need to know that he is all right." Hetty started up the steps to the apartment.

"Oh, brother!" he conceded. "Yes. And Anastasia is my girl. My girl who I love very much."

"I'm sure you do, Arkady. Like me. I love Callen dearly, and I don't like seeing him hurt. Now, give me your key!"

Arkady fished the light blue key from his pocket and handed it to her.

Hetty felt for the toothless edge, and inserted it into the lock. She turned it slowly, and hoped that the door wouldn't squeak. Then she remembered that Deeks had had all of the hardware and wiring replaced in the entire building. The door opened noiselessly, and she entered the dimly lit apartment.

Arkady was right behind her, and he gasped in surprise. The whole room looked different from what it had been in the morning.

"They fixed it," he hissed.

"What?"

"Never mind, Henrietta. I tell you later. We need to go now."

For several minutes, Hetty stared at the sleeping couple buried in the jumbled blankets, smiling inwardly because they both were fully clothed. She was thrilled that they had patched up their horrendous differences, and had become friends. Then she leaned over and gave Callen a quiet kiss on his temple.

Arkady watched her, and suddenly realized that he wanted to be Anna's father. So, he followed Hetty's lead, and leaning over, he kissed Anna on her forehead.

Then the two parents left as quietly as they had arrived, turning the key in the lock as they exited.

**EPILOGUE**

Anna turned to see if Callen was awake. He met her glance with a huge grin.

"They have some nerve!" she whispered fiercely.

"They do at that!"

"But, you know what, Callen?"

"What's that, baby?"

"It means they love us."

"Yes, it does. And we are going to make a pact right now."

"What's that, my love?"

"We are never, ever going to tell anyone that they were here tonight."

"Copy that!"


End file.
